


I'm making promises I made a year ago but it's something that can't wait

by storiesthatmakeus



Series: I've seen both sides and I choose love over anything else [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, More angst, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: As Aaron battles with his feelings for Robert, Rebecca wakes up and Lachlan faces the consequences of his actions...





	I'm making promises I made a year ago but it's something that can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a total jumble of stuff including speculation of mine over the 'massive Valentine's moment' for Robert and Aaron and the big decision he makes, as well as some prompts that I've weaved into the story. Also includes the aftermath of the crash and some Robert v Joe for good measure!
> 
> Not essential that you read the first part of this series, though some bits may not make sense if you haven't!
> 
> Enjoy whatever this nonsense is xxx

‘’I think you’ve got an admirer.’’

Aaron shoved his phone back in his pocket quickly as Alex sat down next to him with their drinks, his voice snapping him out of his daydream.

‘’What?’’

Alex nodded over to the middle table in the pub, and Aaron looked up to find Seb huddled over Robert’s shoulder, staring resolutely at him with wide eyes full of recognition. Aaron had seen Robert and his son come in with Vic and Diane, and had studiously ignored them as they sat down, but as he felt the little boy’s eyes on him, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the reminder of their day together a few weeks previously.

‘’Think he likes your face as much as I do.’’ Alex said with a flirty grin, and Aaron tried to match it, but it didn’t reach his eyes as he continued to feel Seb’s eyes on him.

‘’Babies just find me interesting I guess.’’ Aaron mumbled in response, not daring to reveal the real reason why Seb was watching him so intently.

‘’Well I guess babies and I have something in common then.’’ Alex said with another flirty look, but Aaron felt a prickle of something uncomfortable as he looked at Alex. He couldn’t help but think of Robert, and the ease at which flirtatious words dripped off his tongue. With Alex, it always seemed like he was trying too hard, and it made him bristle.

He instantly felt guilty for comparing the two men, and turned his attention away from Seb, focusing completely on the man opposite him.

‘’So….Valentine’s day in a few weeks?’’ Alex asked hopefully after a beat of silence.

‘’Yea, don’t remind me. I just know mum’s gonna try and rope me into decorating the pub with her.’’

‘’Not a fan then?’’ Aaron didn’t miss the edge of disappointment in his voice, but his mind was too consumed with thoughts of Robert and Seb to even try and placate the other man.

‘’Not into all the over the top romance.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’We can meet up though, come here for some food if you’re not working?’’

‘’Yea, sounds good.’’ Alex smiled, but Aaron noticed it didn’t fill his face like usual, and another pang of guilt ran through him, but the sound of Seb fussing from the nearby table drew his attention away again as he watched Robert settle his son. He felt a flood of something indescribably warm bloom in his chest as Seb returned to watching him, and it was only when he felt Alex’s hand on his knee that he shook himself away from the scene.

‘’Aaron?’’

‘’Sorry, I’m not with it today, work stuff.’’

‘’I’ve to get to work myself, but I’ll call you later?’’

‘’Definitely.’’

Aaron barely felt the goodbye kiss on his cheek as Alex headed off to the hospital, but a trickle of guilt made him pull Alex back for another, sending him on his way with a happy smile before his gaze returned to Seb, who had now been shuffled around on Robert’s lap and was no longer visible. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it to what he was looking at before Alex had come over, the picture of Seb blowing a bubble making his chest feel warm again. It was silly Aaron knew, looking at a photo of the little boy when he was mere feet from him, but it reminded him of all the times he would text Robert from across the portacabin, sneaky messages being passed back and forth as Jimmy and Adam remained none the wiser.

He didn’t know what possessed him, but a sudden urge overtook him to walk past Robert’s table. He got up and began to make his way slowly towards the direction of his ex-husband under the pretence of needing the toilet, and almost as though Seb knew he was coming, his little hand reached out and shoved his toy giraffe off the table where Robert had placed it and onto the floor at Aaron’s feet.

Aaron bent down to pick it up at the same time Robert did, both men nearly crashing heads as their hands met over the teddy, and Aaron felt a bolt of electricity pass through him. Straightening himself up quickly, he handed the teddy over to Robert, torn between wanting to feel his touch again and avoid it at all costs.

‘’Here you go.’’ Aaron said, trying to release the catch in his throat. ‘’Hiya Seb,’’ he said softly, and he felt his heart do a quick beat as the little boy reached out his hands to grab at Aaron’s beard, straining out of Robert’s arms as he did. He leaned in closer so Seb could touch, and held on for as long as he could before the proximity to Robert began to overwhelm him and he had to pull away, his breath hitching at the disappointed look on Seb’s face, but he gave him a quick tickle under the chin and it stopped the tears threatening to fall as the little boy’s eyes brightened.

‘’You’re so good with him pet.’’ Diane said kindly. ‘’He seems to like you.’’

‘’I’m used to babies, guess he knows he can’t scare me.’’ Aaron said with a shrug. ‘’So how is everyone, you alright now Vic?’’

‘’Yea, concussion’s all gone. Thanks for the other day, forcing me into hospital.’’ She replied kindly, but there was a knowing smile on her face as she glanced between Aaron and her brother, which Aaron chose to ignore.

‘’No worries. Any word on Rebecca?’’ He asked casually.

‘’They’re gonna try and wake her up in a few days.’’ Robert replied, speaking for the first time since Aaron had come over, and he could have sworn there was a spark of something in Robert’s eyes as they flickered over him, but it was gone before he could figure it out.

‘’That’s good right?’’

‘’Guess we’ll see.’’ Robert said softly.

‘’Anyway, I’ll leave you to it, bye Seb.’’ Aaron said softly, and he turned around to leave, only to find Paddy watching him from the entrance to the backroom with a curious expression on his face, but before he could be cornered, Aaron escaped and headed back to the scrap yard where he could hide out in peace, away from ex-husbands and nosy family members and his own conflicted thoughts.

 

 

‘’Mind if we join you?’’

Aaron looked up from his seat in the café to find Robert hovering nervously in front of him; Seb perched on his hip with the same intent gaze on his face that he had worn in the pub two days previously.

‘’Yea course, sit down.’’

Aaron could feel Seb’s eyes on him as he took a swig of his tea, and he couldn’t help but smile at the way the little boy’s eyes followed his every movement. Even Robert seemed completely bemused by the way his son reacted to Aaron, and it made something swell inside Aaron’s chest to have their attention on him. Reaching over to his plate, he chuckled a little as he picked up some food and Seb reached out a finger to point at it questioningly.

‘’Remember what I was telling you the other day? Well this is what toast looks like.’’ Aaron said, smiling as he brandished a slice of toast in front of Seb, who watched it in fascination.

‘’No, no way.’’ Robert protested as he watched Aaron dangle the toast in front of his son.

‘’Calm down Robert, it’s not like I’m gonna give it to him. Doesn’t have any teeth for a start.’’

‘’But you’re putting ideas in his head. Don’t listen to him Seb, we nearly went bankrupt because of him and his bread obsession.’’ Robert said firmly to his son, but there was a definite twinkle in his eye as he glanced over at Aaron.

‘’My bread obsession? Got that wrong mate. It was you and that Cuban spit roasted sundried coffee muck you insisted on buying that nearly left us penniless. What’s wrong with the stuff from a jar?’’

‘’Instant coffee is not coffee Aaron.’’

‘’Think the name says otherwise’’ Aaron fired back, and both of them tried – and failed – to stifle a laugh, only straightening themselves when the door opened and a disapproving Chas walked through.

‘’Aaron love, a word.’’ She ordered sweetly, gesturing him over to her.

‘’Yes?’’ He said as soon as they were out of earshot of Robert.

‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’Well I was talking to Robert, and then you summoned me, so here I am.’’

‘’Don’t get smart. What are you really doing?’’

‘’We’re having a coffee together, like two civilised adults do now and again.’’

‘’Right, so it’s not ex-husbands sharing a drink with the baby that broke them up in the first place?’’

‘’Mum don’t start.’’

‘’I’m just looking out for you love.’’

‘’Yea, and I’m looking out for him.’’

‘’He’s got Vic and Diane for that.’’

‘’Yea, and he could use a friend at the minute, and that’s all I am okay? So just drop it.’’

‘’And what about Alex?’’

‘’He’s fine with it.’’

‘’You expect me to believe that?’’

‘’Ask him yourself if you don’t trust me. Robert and I are friends, that’s it.’’

Aaron didn’t give her a chance to reply before he sat back down, but neither man missed the warning glance she gave Robert as she headed back out with her drink.

‘’Thinks I’m up to no good does she?’’ Robert asked lightly.

‘’When doesn’t she?’’ Aaron joked back.

‘’If us being friends is causing problems Aaron…’’

‘’It’s not. Everything’s fine, honestly. So, what’s the word on Rebecca?’’

‘’Well, today’s the big day actually.’’

‘’They’re waking her up?’’

‘’Started easing her off last night, hopefully in the next couple of hours she’ll come around.’’

‘’That’s good. You heading over there later?’’

‘’Yea, just getting this one some grub and then we’re off.’’

‘’Well let me know how it goes.’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’I best be off, got a stack of paperwork at the yard needs doing.’’

Aaron was on his feet when he heard Robert’s voice again, and what he said made him shiver with a feeling he thought he had buried a long time ago.

‘’Thank you Aaron, for everything. Neither of us would be doing so well without you, isn’t that right trouble?’’ Robert asked Seb and the little boy crinkled his nose in agreement as he gazed at Aaron.

‘’What are friends for eh?’’

Aaron took a deep breath as he left the café, the word friends rolling around on his tongue leaving a bitter residue, but he didn’t want to acknowledge the reason why.

 

 

Aaron had barely seen Robert in the days following their coffee, and he tried to ignore the pang of disappointment that had passed through him every time the pub door opened and there was a different villager on the other side. He had thrown himself into the scrap yard in a vain attempt to distract himself from his simmering thoughts regarding his ex-husband and when all the work that needed doing was completed, he even resorted to babysitting Isaac and Kyle at every given opportunity as he found himself missing his interactions with Seb, but he fobbed off any questions Chas and Paddy threw his way over his newfound desire to babysit.

It was when he was bringing Kyle back to the nearly rebuilt Wishing Well when he discovered the reason for Robert’s absence over the past few days. Seeing a police car outside, his stomach dropped as he ran closer, only to pause in complete confusion as he saw Lachlan being led out in handcuffs, a sobbing Belle behind him with a protective Lisa hovering alongside her.

‘’Belle, what is it, where are they taking him?’’

‘’It’s Rebecca…she’s woken up.’’ she managed to say through her tears.

‘’And? What’s that got to do with Lachlan being arrested?’’

‘’She remembered the crash. He caused it, grabbed the steering wheel.’’

‘’He did what?’’ Aaron tried to take in everything Belle was saying, vague words about Chrissie and fight trying to worm their way into his brain, but only one thing kept registering with him.

 

Robert was right.

 

In minutes he was at Keepers, knocking on the door without giving himself time to breathe or back out.

‘’Robert I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.’’ He blurted out as soon as the door opened, a tired looking Robert on the other side, who nodded slowly for Aaron to come in.

‘’It’s fine, I didn’t really believe it myself.’’ Robert admitted quietly as he stood awkwardly against the door.

‘’So what happens now?’’

‘’My guess is he’ll say it was an accident or not say anything at all so it will go to trial I think, and soon. I don’t know, still waiting to talk to the police.’’

‘’How’s Rebecca?’’

‘’Okay, woke up the other day after I saw you. Still a bit groggy, but pretty alert.’’

‘’Has she seen Seb?’’

‘’Yea, brought him by every day to see her. She’s not happy I’ve got him, no surprises there, but she hasn’t got any other options now.’’

‘’Robert I’m sorry.’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’Everything you’re going through.’’

‘’Nothing much either of us can do about it though eh?’’ Robert said acceptingly, and Aaron itched to throw his arms around him and remove the pain from his eyes, but it wasn’t his place to do that anymore, and it made his heart seize with a pain of his own.

‘’Well if you ever need me to watch Seb while you take some time out, just let me know yea?’’

‘’You’d do that for me?’’

‘’Of course.’’

‘’That means a lot.’’ Robert smiled.

 _Well you mean a lot_ , Aaron thought in response, but kept quiet, a small smile of his own creeping through.

‘’How about a brew?’’ He offered instead.

 

 

Aaron heard the commotion drifting through from the pub, the sounds of his mum and Charity’s raised voices echoing around the back room and disrupting his peace as he took a few hours solitude from Gerry’s non-stop rambling in the Mill. His curiosity piqued by the tense murmurings, he rose to his feet and wandered into the main pub, where he saw his mum, Charity and Debbie standing together with their hackles raised, and he instantly knew why when he followed their gaze.

Even though he had never met him, he knew that the man on the other side of the bar was Joseph Tate. He was tall, good looking and arrogant, and he instantly reminded Aaron of Robert. But he was missing the glimmer of kindness and humour behind the eyes that Robert possessed, the one that drew people to him instantly. Aaron saw those eyes dance in front of him now, but before he could allow himself to be swept up in another daydream of his ex-husband, he shook off the image and stepped forward, ready to turf the man out of the pub.

He was beaten to it however, by the sound of a strong, authoritative voice coming from over his left shoulder, one he’d recognise in any given place at any time.

‘’I think it’s time you left, don’t you?’’

Aaron watched in awe as Robert downed the last of his pint, leaving the empty glass on the counter as he sauntered over to Joe determinedly. Aaron knew that walk anywhere too, and he tried to ignore the jolt of want that trickled all over his body as he watched the two men square up.

‘’And who may I ask are you?’’

‘’Robert Sugden.’’

‘’Well well, my dear cousin, finally we meet. I was wondering when we’d get to have our family reunion.’’ Joe smiled as he extended a hand, but Robert’s dark glare soon caused him to withdraw it as he tried to hide his sheepish expression.

‘’Should have known you two were related.’’ Chas scoffed darkly behind the bar.

‘’We’re not.’’ Robert fired back, never taking his eyes off Joe.

‘’Now now Robert, what would granddad Joe say about you being so rude to long lost family?’’ Joe laughed, but it was laced with a hint of spite.

‘’He was never your granddad, but my _uncle_ Joe would disown you if he saw how you treated Jack and Sarah.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat.

‘’Never pegged you for the whole protective uncle routine, but wait, there’s more to this isn’t there? Of course, I heard you married a Dingle. Now, which manipulative bitch got her claws into you eh?’’ Joseph asked condescendingly as he glanced between Chas, Charity and Debbie, but Robert interrupted before he could saw anything.

‘’There was no manipulation involved. And it was a man, actually. Ten times the bloke you’ll ever be.’’ Robert replied, his eyes never leaving Joe’s, and Aaron felt a swell in his chest hearing his ex-husband speak so proudly about him. ‘’And now, like I said, it’s time you were leaving.’’ Robert finished.

‘’Fine, I retreat.’’ Joe said in mock defeat as he began to back out of the pub. ‘’Think about my offer.’’ He smiled at Charity and Debbie, but Aaron heard Robert’s voice call out to him once more before he reached the exit.

‘’They won’t.’’ Robert replied for the women, and Aaron watched him in fascination as he took two long strides over to Joe, locking eyes with him once more.

‘’Oh, and if you ever come near my niece and nephew again, it won’t be the Dingles you have to worry about.’’

‘’Is that a threat?’’ Joe asked, and Aaron detected the tiniest of wobbles in his voice as he spoke, which Robert also picked up on.

‘’Well, let’s just say that even though Charity has lived up there with two different husbands now, she’ll never know Home Farm like I do.’’ He smiled darkly.

Joe left without another word, and as Robert turned to give a curt nod to Chas, he finally saw Aaron, who had not been able to take his eyes off him once. He was sure he saw the tiniest blush rise in Robert’s cheeks, but the other man seemed to pull himself together to give Aaron a small smile.

‘’Never thought I’d see the day Robert Sugden defends the Dingles.’’ Charity laughed.

‘’Didn’t do it for you Charity.’’ Robert said, and Aaron gulped as Robert’s eyes flickered quickly to him before he looked away again.

‘’Oh yea…so who did you do it for?’’ She asked with a smirk, ignoring the glare being directed at her by both Chas and Aaron.

‘’Me.’’ Robert said, regaining his composure. ‘’There’s only room for one arrogant schemer in this village.’’ He smirked, giving them all a small nod before heading out the door.

Ignoring Chas’s protests for him to stay, Aaron was after Robert in seconds, jogging to catch up to him before he got to Keepers.

‘’Robert, wait up a sec.’’

‘’Yea?’’ He asked as he turned around, and Aaron noticed how tired his voice sounded in comparison to how he was in the pub.

‘’I just erm…’’ He began, suddenly thrown off by the look in Robert’s eyes. ‘’Thanks for what you did in there, you didn’t have to.’’

‘’It was nothing.’’

‘’No, it wasn’t, so thank you.’’

‘’It was more for me anyway.’’ The confusion on Aaron’s face must have been evident, because Robert spoke again. ‘’I needed a distraction, take it out on someone else, and he had the right kind of smug face for it.’’

‘’Take what out? Oh…the trial started today didn’t it?’’

Robert nodded.

‘’It’s not going well?’ 

‘’No, it’s fine, well not fine just…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Rebecca…she’s giving her evidence tomorrow.’’

‘’Oh. What do you reckon she’ll say?’’

‘’No idea. She’s been really off these last couple of days, barely speaking.’’

‘’She wouldn’t protect Lachlan would she?’’

‘’I don’t know. She knows he’s a psycho but he’s the only family she has left really.’’

‘’Yea but she wouldn’t want to risk him near Seb either?’’

‘’No…but just…’’

‘’What is it Rob?’’

‘’I just have this feeling that whatever she says tomorrow will change everything.’’

‘’Maybe, maybe Lachlan will get what he deserves.’’ Aaron suggested softly.

‘’No…well yea, hopefully but there’s something else…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I don’t know, I’m probably just overthinking things, tired I guess.’’

‘’Well let me know how tomorrow goes, and if you need anything, you know…’’

‘’I know, thanks Aaron.’’

Aaron watched Robert walk away, and he itched to go after him, force him to open up to him and just be there with him, but the sound of his phone ringing pulled him away from his thoughts, and he had to take a deep breath before answering the call.

‘’Hey Alex.’’

 

 

Aaron had to stifle a groan as he and Alex entered the pub the next day. It had been transformed overnight, tacky red and pink streamers and balloons taking over every square inch possible, and an embarrassingly cheesy playlist of love songs blared from the speakers while Chas swayed along dreamily behind the bar.

‘’Well this is…’’ Alex began slowly, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

‘’Ridiculous.’’ Aaron finished dryly. ‘’Sit down, I’ll get the drinks in.’’

Aaron made his way to the bar, where he rapidly began to lose patience waiting for his mum to stop giggling at her phone, no doubt looking at some sickening text from Paddy whose contents Aaron did not want to even entertain the possibility of imagining.

He was on the brink of serving himself when two things happened. Chas finally put her phone down and made her way over, and in the same moment, Pearl appeared from out of nowhere, propping herself on the stool next to Aaron and watching him with an all too curious gaze that bordered on unsettling. He looked at Chas for an answer, but her face had suddenly changed from disgustingly in love to something unreadable, but if he had to guess he would say it seemed worried.

‘’Well I didn’t expect to see you two still together.’’ Pearl whispered dramatically, casting a beady eye over Aaron to where Alex was sat in the corner booth.

‘’Why wouldn’t we be?’’ Aaron grumbled, not even bothering to look at her, the look on his mum’s face piquing his interest still as she glanced anxiously between the two of them.

‘’Well we thought with the big news…’’ Pearl replied, hovering closer to him as she spoke in the same dramatic whisper.

‘’Not now Pearl.’’ Chas suddenly warned, but the other lady was could barely control her glee at being the bearer of gossip, and Aaron could feel it radiating it off her as he turned to look at her.

‘’What?’’

‘’Pearl.’’ Chas warned again, but Pearl ignored her.

‘’We thought you’d be all over Robert after today.’’

‘’Why would I be?’’

‘’It’s nothing love,’’ Chas interrupted. ‘’I’ll bring your drinks over.’’

‘’No, I wanna know now.’’

‘’Well you and him split up because of that baby, and he’s not an obstacle anymore, so we thought you’d have gone running back to him, but the doctor’s still here...’’

‘’What…what do you mean not an obstacle?’’ Aaron asked, his heart beginning to pound at the thought of something happening to Seb.

‘’All came out at the trial…’’

‘’What did?’’ Aaron asked impatiently, Pearl taking far too long to get to the point.

‘’He’s not Robert’s son.’’ Pearl announced in triumph at being the first one to see Aaron’s reaction to the bombshell.

Everything suddenly went fuzzy, the garish pink and red decorations blurring into unrecognisable shapes in the background as the soppy romantic music dulled to white noise. He barely registered Pearl still standing beside him waiting for a response, her words echoing around and around his head.

He’s not Robert’s son.

Aaron suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see his mum watching him intently. A surge of anger passed through him, and he motioned for her to follow her into the back room, ignoring the ramblings from Pearl and the questioning look he got from Alex as he disappeared from sight.

‘’You knew didn’t you?’’ He asked Chas as soon as the door closed behind him.

‘’Yes.’’ She admitted after a long silence.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Vic came in…she told us…’’

‘’How did this even come out?’’

‘’Does it matter love?’’

‘’Just tell me mum.’’

‘’Fine…look, this is what Vic said happened.’’

_‘’Miss White, as we have already heard, you were on the Skipdale Road in pursuit of Mr. Sugden because he had taken your baby son. Is this correct?’’_

_‘’Yes.’’_

_‘’Why would he kidnap your son Miss White?’’_

_‘’He knew…he knew we were leaving the village.’’_

_‘’He found out you were planning on taking your son and moving to Australia with the rest of your family?’’_

_‘’Yes he did.’’_

_‘’But you never consulted Mr. Sugden prior to this move to inform him of this decision or seek his permission to take your son away?’’_

_‘’No.’’_

_‘’He had no idea he would never see either of you again?’’_

_‘’Not until that day, no.’’_

_‘’Miss White, are you aware that taking a child out of the country without the father’s consent is considered child abduction?’’_

_‘’No…I…’’_

_‘’So you are not aware that your decision is illegal?’’_

_‘’It…erm…’’_

_‘’Objection your honour, the witness is not the one on trial here.’’_

_‘’Your honour I am merely trying to establish a clearer picture of the mindset of each individual in that vehicle on the day of the crash.’’_

_‘’I’ll allow it.’’_

_‘’So, Miss White, I’ll repeat my question. Are you aware that your decision to remove your son from the country without Mr. Sugden’s permission is against the law?”_

_‘’It’s not.’’_

_‘’It’s not? Miss White, are you an expert in parental law?’’_

_‘’No…but it’s not…’’_

_‘’Miss White, how could your decision to remove your son from the country without his father’s permission not be illegal?’’_

_‘’Because Robert’s not his father.’’_

Aaron felt his knees tremble underneath him as he listened to Chas recount the day in court.

‘’You weren’t gonna tell me were you?’’

‘’No, not at first anyway.’’

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Because…’’

‘’What mum?’’

‘’Paddy and I were worried that…’’

‘’That what? Just spit it out.’’

‘’I saw how you were looking at Robert the other day in the café.’’

‘’How was I looking at him?’’

‘’Like he was still your husband. You’re going back there aren’t you?’’

‘’Mum don’t be stupid.’’

‘’I’m worried about you love.’’

‘’Mum, I’m with Alex okay? I’m spending my Valentine’s Day with Alex, remember him?’’

‘’Yes I remember him, just checking you still do.’’

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

‘’I’ve barely seen you together these last few weeks, and when you are it’s like you’re somewhere else.’’

‘’Just ask the question mum.’’ Aaron sighed, his frustrations bubbling over.

‘’Are you still in love with Robert?’’

‘’What is this, do you think I’m suddenly gonna choose Robert now that Seb’s out of the picture?’’ Aaron replied. He had known full well what question was coming, but he still couldn’t make himself answer it.

‘’I think you’ve already chosen him, whether Seb’s in the picture or not.’’

‘’What? Is this still about the café?’’

‘’Aaron, I saw the way you looked at him, and Paddy saw you two in here the other day looking cosy with Seb. It’s obvious.’’

‘’No, what’s obvious is that I’m leaving now to go and spend the rest of my night with Alex. Robert and I are over okay? Believe that.’’

‘’I will when you believe it yourself.’’ Chas called after him as he slammed the door behind him.

He marched resolutely towards through the bar, ignoring Pearl’s beady gaze as he grabbed Alex by the hand, whispering apologies to him as he dragged him to the Mill.

_‘’I will when you believe it yourself.’’_

His mum’s words rang in his ear as he fumbled with the door keys, Alex pressing kisses to his neck as he finally got him into the flat.

He was able to believe it as he returned the kisses, pulling Alex in closer and wrapping him arms around him.

He was able to believe it as he dragged him upstairs and stripped him off slowly.

He was able to believe it as he pressed soft kisses to Alex’s lips as he pushed into him.

He woke up the next morning, Alex’s face pressed into the pillow next to him as he dozed softly. He smiled at the way Alex shuffled a bit in his sleep, but he couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down his cheek, forcing him to turn away as he finally acknowledged the truth.

 

He didn’t believe it.

 

 

Two days later and despite his best attempts to get Robert out of his head, he couldn’t do it. His brain felt like it a computer with a million tabs open, and he was in a constant battle with himself over checking on Robert following Rebecca’s revelation, and staying away from him to protect himself from changing his decision to stay with Alex.

In the end, his concern for Robert won out, but after getting no answer when he knocked on Keepers, he figured the other man needed some time to process things by himself.

The decision not to interfere was taken out of Aaron’s hands the next day when he emerged from the café and saw Rebecca loading up a taxi outside the B&B with boxes of clothes and toys. Taking advantage of the driver’s quick trip inside the café and Rebecca’s disappearance back inside, Aaron swooped down on the bag resting on the seat, and soon found what he wanted.

Now he had to wait.

 

‘’Looking for this?’’

Rebecca whipped around so quickly from her position hunched over her handbag on the car bonnet that Aaron was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. Her eyes fell on the phone dangling triumphantly from his hand.

‘’How did you…?’’ She stuttered, her eyes fluttering from his face to the phone.

‘’The first time I met Robert was because Ross and I stole his car. A mobile phone is nothing.’’ Aaron smirked, and a small part of him relished the look on Rebecca’s face.

‘’What do you want?’’

‘’I heard Lachlan’s been sent down.’’

‘’And?’’

‘’And now you’re running again? Quite the expert at that aren’t you?’’

‘’I’m not running.’’

‘’Whatever you say Rebecca. But what I want to know before you _don’t run_ is, how long have you known that Robert wasn’t the dad?’’

‘’Does it matter?’’ Seeing the look on Aaron’s face, she relented. ‘’Since the first scan.’’ She admitted reluctantly.

‘’Hence the running.’’ Aaron replied dryly.

‘’Just give me my phone Aaron.’’

‘’You know I get it,’’ Aaron continued, ignoring her plea. ‘’Wanting so desperately for Robert to see you, love you. I remember so well when you first came to the village, how sure you were that you could give him the things I couldn’t, but it didn’t work did it?’’

‘’What didn’t work?’’ Rebecca tried to say uninterestedly, but her eyes were wide.

‘’Your grand plan to use your son as a bargaining chip to win Robert’s heart. Even after all this, he still didn’t choose you. He only wanted Seb.’’

‘’Maybe that was the plan all along, to hurt him like he hurt me.’’

‘’We both know that’s not true, but if it is then it worked, and maybe Robert deserved it a little for everything he did to you, but did Seb?’’

‘’What are you on about?’’

‘’What you did was cruel Rebecca, not only to Robert, but to your son as well.’’

‘’I would never hurt Seb.’’

‘’You already have. You let him get attached to someone and you’re now just ripping him away without a second thought.’’ 

‘’He doesn’t even know him. In a few months he won’t remember a thing.’’

‘’You’re probably right, give it a year and Robert won’t even register in your son’s mind. But right now, that little boy loves him. Being in Robert’s arms is the only thing that’s made him feel safe these last few weeks.’’

‘’You talking from personal experience?’’ Rebecca scoffed, but there was a wobble of shame in her voice.

‘’Yes actually.’’

‘’Why are you giving me this speech Aaron?’’

‘’Look, you and I don’t owe each other anything Rebecca. Well actually, that’s not true, you owe me a lot of things starting with an apology for sleeping with my husband, but I won’t hold my breath.’’

‘’But…’’ Rebecca said with an exaggerated sigh, but Aaron could see the flickering of doubt in her eyes.

‘’But the least you owe Seb, if not Robert too is to let them say goodbye to each other.’’

‘’Why would I do that?’’

‘’To be the decent person for a change, and thank Robert for looking after your son for the past few weeks.’’

‘’Didn’t really have a choice there did I?’’

‘’No.’’ Aaron agreed. ‘’Just think about it Rebecca, you don’t have to leave things like this, and I don’t think you really want to either.’’

Aaron dropped the phone in Rebecca’s waiting hand and walked off, risking a glance back at her as he distanced himself from her. He saw the quick look she gave Keepers before she leaned over to unbuckle Seb from his car seat, giving the driver a five-minute signal as he emerged from the café.

 

Aaron emerged from the pub a short time later, just in time to see Rebecca sliding into the passenger seat of the car before driving off, leaving the village in her wake. He knew he should just go home, but his heart had other ideas and he found himself knocking at the door to Keepers before his brain even registered what he was doing.

He felt his heart close in on itself as the door slowly opened and the tear-stained face of his ex-husband appeared on the other side.

‘’You said goodbye?’’

Robert nodded slowly, but said nothing.

‘’You want some company?’’

Aaron took another small nod as his cue to enter the house and as he walked into the living room, it suddenly seemed so much bigger without all of Seb’s bits in it, though a few small things remained such as forgotten items of clothing and a spare milk bottle.

‘’I don’t want to talk.’’ Robert said after a beat of silence.

‘’Okay, that’s fine. I’ll make us a brew and we can just sit.’’ Aaron suggested softly and took Robert’s silence as agreement. He busied himself in the kitchen, the methodical drink making a welcome distraction from the pain he felt seeing the look on Robert’s face. He dropped a spoonful of sugar into Robert’s tea, the sweetness something Robert only had when he was feeling ill or in a low mood, and carried the mugs back in.

He settled himself into the opposite chair as he waited for Robert to take a sip of his drink, and he saw the small smile form on his face as he tasted the sugar. In an instant though, the whole atmosphere changed as Robert’s face scrunched up, and Aaron was by his side before the first tear fell, carefully taking the mug out of his hands before he took him in his arms and rocked him back and forth, Robert’s arms seeking out his waist and gripping on tightly as he let the tears fall.

‘’It’s okay Rob it’s me. I’ve got you.’’ Aaron whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to Robert’s temple, trying to fight back his own tears as he tightened his embrace around the man in his arms.

After what seemed like hours, Aaron had finally managed to guide Robert upstairs and into his bed, where he watched from the doorway until he fell asleep. He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when he heard the door open and Vic appeared on the other side.

‘’Aaron?’’

‘’Robert’s asleep.’’

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’Rebecca’s gone.’’

‘’She’s what?’’

‘’I caught her leaving, kinda forced her to bring Seb over to say goodbye.’’

‘’How’s Rob?’’ Vic asked quietly, her eyes beginning to prickle with tears.

‘’He’ll be okay. I’m sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye to Seb.’’

‘’Me too, but it’s probably for the best.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’I would have seen her, and after what she did to my brother…’’

‘’I know that feeling.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’Look, I’ll leave you to it, but let me know if you need anything yea?’’

‘’Yea, thank you Aaron.’’ He gave her a quick hug before pulling open the door, but her hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

‘’Vic?’’

‘’You know what next week is don’t you?’’

‘’You think I’d forget something like that?’’ Aaron asked softly.

‘’Have you told Alex?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Are you gonna?’’

‘’No need, we broke up yesterday.’’

‘’What, why?’’

‘’Wasn’t working.’’ Aaron replied bluntly, but he knew by the look in Vic’s eyes that she wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

‘’Really? Because I overheard Pearl saying how you dragged him out of the pub on Valentine’s and there was clearly only one thing on your mind.’’

Aaron shrugged in response to Vic’s questioning look, unable to formulate an answer.

‘’But you’re over now, you and Alex?’’

Aaron nodded.

‘’So let me take a guess; that one thing, it wouldn’t happen to be a person who’s asleep in my spare bedroom would it?’’

‘’Vic…’’

‘’Are you still in love with my brother?’’

Aaron tried to stop the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, so he took a deep breath and looked away, but he knew he could no longer get away with lying to anyone, least of all Victoria, so he let out a small, slow nod.

‘’How long have you known?’’

‘’Since the day I watched Seb.’’

‘’Does he know?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Are you planning on telling him?’’

‘’In the middle of all this? It wouldn’t be fair on him.’’

‘’But someday soon?’’

‘’I don’t know Vic.’’

‘’Well when you decide, one way or another, it needs to be for good.’’

‘’You don’t think I know that?’’

‘’I just want you both to be happy Aaron. And I think this time, that happiness is resting in your hands, so it needs to be the right decision.’’

‘’I know that Vic.’’

‘’Well then go home and think about it.’’

 

 

And for the next four days, that was all Aaron did think about. He woke up on the morning of his wedding anniversary to rain pounding against his window, and all he wanted to do was hide away from the world, but he had nowhere to go.

He couldn’t go to the scrap yard, the place he had Robert had set up together.

He couldn’t offer to help out at the garage and be reminded of their vows.

He couldn’t spend his day in the pub, where they had spent their wedding night.

He couldn’t even stay in his own home, the home Robert had built for them both.

He took a long shower, hoping to cleanse his mind enough to make a clear decision on what to do, but it didn’t help in the slightest.

In the end, after pacing the Mill kitchen for a solid half an hour as he debated what to do, the decision was taken out of his hands by a text message from Victoria that made his heart shatter.

_He’s running. You need to stop him._

Aaron pulled on his boots and was at Keepers in seconds, struggling to bring his breathing under control as Vic opened the door to him.

‘’Where is he?’’

‘’Gone to the bank to sort some things, then he’s off.’’

‘’Off where Vic?’’

‘’I don’t know. He said he’s going for a few days to take a break, but I don’t think he’s coming back Aaron.’’

‘’So what’s the plan?’’

‘’I don’t know, but he won’t listen to me Aaron. You need to speak to him. We can’t lose him.’’

Aaron paced the tiny living room for a few seconds, before something hit him, and he smiled.

‘’Right, I’ve got an idea…’’

 

 

‘’Car not starting?’’

Robert emerged from under the bonnet of the car, hair sticking up in tufts due to the rain that was still falling, even if it was a bit lighter now. He had specks of oil on his face, and a tired look in his eyes, and Aaron’s heart clenched a little.

‘’No, it’s missing a…’’ Robert said in frustration as he turned around, and his eyes widened as he took in Aaron standing before him.

‘’You know, this is the second time in the space of a week I’ve had to steal something to stop someone running away.’’ Aaron said lightly as he twirled the missing coil pack between his fingers.

‘’Aaron, give it here.’’ Robert said firmly but Aaron shook his head.

‘’Not until you tell me why you’re running away.’’

‘’I’m not, who even…Vic.’’ Robert sighed.

‘’So you’re not leaving then?’’

‘’I’m only going for a few days.’’

‘’Then why doesn’t she believe you?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Robert.’’

‘’What do you want me to say Aaron?’’

‘’Talk to me, please Robert.’’

‘’It was all for nothing Aaron.’’ Robert finally whispered, his words practically lost in amongst the noise of the soft rain on the roof of his car.

‘’What?’’

‘’You said the day after Seb was born that if I ran away from being a dad, all the pain we went through was for nothing. Well I stayed, and it still turned out just like you said it would.’’

‘’But that’s not your fault.’’

‘’Of course it is. If I hadn’t treated Rebecca so badly, she never would have hurt both of us like this.’’

‘’Robert, you can’t think like that. If anything, all these past few months have done is shown me that I was right about you all along.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You were a brilliant father Robert, and Seb was lucky to have you.’’

‘’No, he wasn’t…’’

‘’Don’t argue with me over this Robert, and don’t run, please.’’

‘’Aaron, I’m tired.’’

‘’Of what?’’ Aaron asked as he edged closer.

‘’Of messing everything up, of hurting the people I love.’’

‘’You’ll only hurt us more if you run away now.’’

‘’Us?’’ Aaron saw the shock reverberate across Robert’s face, and his heart began to beat faster.

‘’Why do you think I’m standing here Robert?’’

‘’Because Vic wants you to talk me down for her.’’

‘’You really think that’s the only reason?’’

‘’What other reason would you have?’’ Robert sighed in defeat as he closed the bonnet, the engine still missing its part, as he began to walk back to Keepers. Aaron didn’t know what he was planning to do, or if he was still going to run, but he wasn’t letting him go without giving him an answer to his question.

‘’Because I’m still in love with you, idiot.’’

Robert turned around slowly, his face a complete picture of stunned silence as he locked eyes with Aaron, but he didn’t move an inch.

‘’What did you just say?’’ He finally breathed out as Aaron moved closer.

‘’You heard me.’’

‘’Why…?’’

‘’Because it’s true.’’

‘’No…’’

‘’Don’t you know what day it is Robert?’’

‘’Of course I know Aaron. Is that why you’re saying this?’’

‘’No it’s not, well partly. Why did you choose today to leave?’’

‘’Because I couldn’t bare to see you, today of all days.’’

‘’And I couldn’t bare not seeing you.’’

‘’Aaron, you don’t mean all this…’’

‘’Robert, you’re the soppy romantic idiot, not me. You plan birthday trips to Vegas and barn proposals and surprise weddings and picnics and you built me a home for crying out loud.’’

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’Why did you do all those things?’’

‘’You know why.’’

‘’Well for once, I’m doing the romantic thing. I’m standing in the pouring rain telling the love of my life that I miss him more than I’ve ever missed anyone, and I want him back, and I’m hoping that he feels the same, because I’ve walked away once before and I’m not doing it again.’’

‘’Alex…?’’

‘’Is gone. I ended it.’’

‘’But…’’ Aaron saw the hesitation flash across Robert’s features, and he instantly knew why.

‘’This isn’t because Seb is out of the picture.’’ Aaron said softly as he took another step closer to Robert.

‘’It’s not?’’

‘’I wanted you both, I think…I was ready for you both, but I was too scared to say it at the time.’’

‘’How do I know that?’’

‘’Because I couldn’t delete this.’’ Aaron whipped out his phone and opened the photos, and Robert gasped as he saw the picture of Seb in his saved items.

‘’I tried.’’ Aaron admitted. ‘’But that day…I didn’t want to forget it. I wanted you both.’’

Robert didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled out his phone slowly and opened up the photo album, passing it over to Aaron who let out a gasp of his own as he saw the picture of him and Seb asleep next to each other in Keepers.

‘’I thought I could never have you both.’’ Robert said sadly, ‘’Thought this was the closest I’d ever get.’’

‘’I’m so sorry you can’t have us both now. But somewhere out there, there is a little boy that still loves you, and standing in front of you is a man who loves you, who wants to protect your heart, and who is going to catch pneumonia soon if he doesn’t get an answer to his massively out of character declaration of love.’’

‘’You’re sure?’’

‘’I’ve never been so sure in my life.’’

‘’Then…’’

‘’Robert…’’ Aaron asked impatiently, his feet beginning to freeze over.

‘’Give me a massively out of character kiss in the rain.’’

''I made the big declaration. It's your turn now.'' Aaron laughed.

He barely had time to react before he felt Robert's lips on his, tingling with the cold as they crushed against his own. He could feel the drops of rain sliding down his back, but he didn't have it in him to care one bit, as he gripped Robert closer and kissed him like they had never been apart, their lips moulding together. He felt Robert's hands snake around his waist and up his back until they were at his cheek, and despite the freezing cold and the downpour surrounding them, Robert felt warm, and safe. 

''Come back to the Mill.'' Aaron breathed softly once they had broken apart.

''My bed is closer.'' Robert replied, still pressing kisses to his lips between words.

''My bed is bigger.'' Aaron smirked.

''Well when you put it like that. You love me?'' 

 

''I never stopped.''

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to write the break up scene between Aaron and Alex, and I couldn't fit Liv into it, so sorry if you wanted either of those things :O


End file.
